


Tied Down (Don't Free Me)

by imaginary_golux



Series: Rey's Captives [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe tried to escape his captor. She exacts revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Down (Don't Free Me)

Poe is flat on his back on the scavenger’s bed, spread-eagled, wrists tied to the headboard and a blindfold covering his eyes. He’d tried to escape - hadn’t gotten very far, and the scavenger seems more amused by the attempt than anything else - but this is the first part of his punishment. He can _hear_ the scavenger murmuring to the beautiful Stormtrooper, though he can’t quite catch the words, but he can’t _see_ \- he’s a pilot, being able to see is _important_ -

There’s a weight on the bed, someone settling between his spread legs. He tries not to twitch away, tries not to curl up into as much of a ball as he can; that won’t help. The scavenger chuckles, low and darkly amused, near his head; so it must be the beautiful Stormtrooper between his legs, then. In other circumstances, Poe would not have many objections to that.

“So,” says the scavenger, sounding _immensely_ pleased with herself, “would you like to beg for forgiveness, pretty flyboy? You’ve been _very_ bad.”

Poe opens his mouth immediately, and she lays a single finger across it. “Ah ah ah. Not like that. Here’s the game, pretty flyboy. If you and your clever tongue can make me come...three times, let’s say, while beautiful back there is...distracting you, I’ll forgive you. But if you can’t…” she trails off, and Poe can almost _hear_ the nasty grin, “well, then I might forget that I want to keep you _pretty_ , pretty flyboy.”

Poe whimpers softly. _Kriffing hell_. The scavenger chuckles again. “Oh, don’t despair,” she says cheerfully. “Beautiful _assures_ me that your tongue is really that clever.” And she leans down to murmur in his ear, “Between you and me, I think he’s rather sweet on you, flyboy. You’d better win this game - he’d be _heartbroken_ if I had to hurt you.”

(“Still good?” Rey adds softly.

“You are an evil woman. _Please_ yes,” Poe whispers back.)

The scavenger shifts around, and Poe feels her knees settle next to his shoulders - she’s facing down towards the beautiful Stormtrooper, then. Okay. He can do this.

And as he tilts his chin up and opens his mouth, the beautiful Stormtrooper slides one blunt, thankfully slick finger into Poe’s ass.

Okay. He can do this. It’s just going to be _difficult_.

The scavenger is, thankfully, already wet; she makes a soft sound of pleasure as he licks her open. So she’s not going to make this _impossible_. Poe tries very hard not to be distracted by the beautiful Stormtrooper who has just found his prostate, and sets himself about his task.

For long minutes, the room is full of soft wet sounds: Poe’s mouth between the scavenger’s legs, the beautiful Stormtrooper’s finger moving in slow, steady thrusts, the soft pleasure-noises the scavenger makes. And then Poe gets _something_ right, some angle or flick of the tongue, and the scavenger moans loudly and comes undone under Poe’s mouth.

“Hah,” she says once she’s caught her breath. “That’s _one_ , pretty flyboy. Well done.” And there must be some silent signal, because the beautiful Stormtrooper pulls his finger away and comes back with two, blunt and perfect and _very_ distracting indeed. Poe whimpers. The scavenger laughs. And then the Stormtrooper does _something_ with his fingers, and Poe moans aloud.

“I really can’t keep you quiet, can I?” the scavenger asks, amusement clear in her tone. But she also shivers a little, and Poe moans again, experimentally; this time she shivers more. Poe grins and hums, lips around her clit, and feels more than a little smug when she actually swears.

“Pretty flyboy, you are _dangerous_ ,” she says, almost approvingly, and at what Poe has to assume is a signal from her, the beautiful Stormtrooper starts moving faster, fingers hitting every lovely spot inside of Poe. Poe can’t really help moaning, but he puts the moans to good use, making the scavenger shiver above him, her soft sounds of pleasure urging him on.

It takes far less time to bring her to her second peak, and Poe is feeling cautiously optimistic as she braces herself on his chest, panting softly. “Beautiful, you were not lying about his tongue,” she says, gasping out a laugh.

Poe is not surprised when the beautiful Stormtrooper slides three blunt fingers into him; _ridiculously aroused_ , yes, but not surprised. Kriffing hell, the Stormtrooper has amazing hands. If Poe weren’t otherwise occupied, he’d be begging right now - actually, that’s not a bad thought. The scavenger likes the vibrations of his moans; maybe she’ll like the begging too.

“Please,” he says, muffled between her thighs, and her laugh turns into a moan. “Please, please, kriffing hell…” the words turn into a moan as the beautiful Stormtrooper twists his fingers, and Poe has a sudden mental image of what that must _look_ like, that beautiful man with his fingers buried hilt-deep in Poe. Is he touching himself? Or - no - he’s the _good_ one, he’s waiting patiently for the scavenger to tell him he can fuck Poe, hard and _wanting_ and half-desperate…

Poe moans again, licks more eagerly into the scavenger’s tight channel, tries very hard to get the angle and speed _just_ the way she seems to like it, and is immensely and rather disturbingly proud of himself when she gasps, “Kriffing _hell_ ,” and comes again.

She sort of half-slides, half tumbles off to one side of him, and Poe stares up into the blackness of the blindfold and moans as the beautiful Stormtrooper finds his prostate again. “Go on, then, beautiful,” the scavenger says, laughing. “Take what you want.”

The beautiful Stormtrooper makes an inarticulate, desperate sound - Poe can empathize - and pulls his fingers away, replacing them with his cock so fast that Poe _shouts_ with the sensation. Pain and pleasure and satisfaction and _full so good_ \- Poe realizes he’s babbling at about the point when the beautiful Stormtrooper leans over and kisses him silent, hands tight on Poe’s hips - and there will be bruises there in the morning, and Poe won’t even _mind_ -

“Up,” the scavenger says, and Poe whines a little when the beautiful Stormtrooper breaks the kiss and sits back again; the whine turns into a soul-deep moan when the scavenger straddles Poe and sinks down onto his long-neglected cock. Oh, kriffing hell - the beautiful Stormtrooper fucking him and the scavenger riding him - and then she leans down and tangles her fingers in his hair and _yanks_ him into a kiss, and Poe really honestly can’t help coming with a long, low groan of pleasure.

“Tsk,” says the scavenger, biting at Poe’s lip. “I didn’t say you could come.” She tugs thoughtfully on his hair, swallows his moans. “Don’t you stop, beautiful - fuck him till he _screams_.”

“Oh _kriff_ ,” says Poe weakly. The beautiful Stormtrooper braces himself a little more firmly and obeys, fucking Poe hard and deep and glorious while the scavenger pulls his hair and kisses him breathless, and it’s too much and so good -

The second orgasm actually almost hurts. Poe goes limp against the restraints, feels the beautiful Stormtrooper fuck into him _hard_ and come deep within him; then the beautiful Stormtrooper kind of collapses next to Poe, and the scavenger slides off of him to the other side of the bed, and Poe just...lies there panting for a while.

*

“Here, hold still another minute,” Finn says quietly, and Rey carefully finishes untying the knots holding the blindfold on. “We’ve got the lights turned down low.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Poe says, a little hoarsely, and blinks up at his lovers in the dim light. Rey tugs the quick-release on the wrist restraints and helps him sit up; Finn holds a glass of water up for him to drink.

“Next time,” says Poe after a long drink and a few minutes of basking, “I want to be the good prisoner.”

Rey giggles, burying her face in Poe’s shoulder. Finn puts on a mock indignant expression. “But I’m so _good_ at being the good prisoner!”

“Buddy,” Poe says, “I say this in all honesty: you should _really_ try being the bad one. Our Rey has a filthy, _filthy_ mind.”

“Well, yes,” Finn says, “I did notice that. What would you do if I was the bad prisoner, Rey?”

Rey looks up from Poe’s shoulder with a speculative expression. “Hmmmmm,” she says. “Let me think about that for a while.”

“Oh dear,” says Finn, grinning.

Poe has a brief mental image of Finn in the same position _Poe_ was just in, and his mouth goes dry. “Oh dear,” he agrees faintly.

Rey chuckles. “You both sound _so_ worried about this.”

“Yes,” says Poe, with his best deadpan. “Worried. That is _definitely_ the right word.”

“Terrified,” Finn agrees. “Shaking with fear.”

“Ooooooh,” says Rey, speculatively. Finn and Poe exchange a glance.

“Okay,” Finn says slowly, “now I actually _am_ worried.”

“Same,” Poe agrees, eyeing Rey dubiously.

“You’ll like it,” Rey says smugly, settling herself a little more comfortably against Poe’s shoulder. “I promise.”

Finn laughs, and leans across Poe to kiss her, then settles himself in an easy sprawl across Poe’s torso. “Alright then,” he says. “But I think I’ll practice my begging for mercy, just in case.”

“I can give you pointers,” Poe says, grinning, and lies back with his arms around his lovers, and basks in happiness.


End file.
